Where there is the first bud of the flower
by Vivera
Summary: Naruto became comma after Sasuke left Konoha. Then he came back! What will Sasuke do to find Naruto's memories back... Hinata is now Evil? Check it out!
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto Fanfiction..  
  
Where there is the first bud of the Flower.  
  
Written and Imagined by Dragon  
  
The Corner:  
  
Dragon: Hello everybody~ This is my 1st Fanfic!!  
  
Sasuke: Well.  
  
Naruto: WOW! What is it about?  
  
Dragon: The love of the two orphans.  
  
Sasuke: Again???  
  
Sakura: Dragon always make SasuNaru..  
  
Naruto: She is so Yaoi!!  
  
Dragon: Oh, just shut up!!  
  
Sakura: I'm just so proud that I'm here~  
  
Dragon: Shall we go to the story now??? *holds up a mallet*  
  
Everybody: OK.  
  
#1: The beginning.  
  
(Naruto's POV)  
  
It was a beautiful bright day, a day to eat ramen.I ran to my apartment and dashed into my  
  
door. But someone was there. I got shocked so I held out a kunai. He had black eyes, white-  
  
pale skin, soft-silky-black hair.black clothings that matches his soul.  
  
He was Beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked still staring at him.  
  
"How pitiful.don't you remember me?!" he shot back glaring at me.  
  
I never knew this guy. But he was perfect. Oh, yes after the coma I never knew anybody. Only  
  
Iruka-sensei who saved my life after the bomb and myself.myself.I placed back my kunai.  
  
"Sorry.I'm in a coma. It may take about a week to know it back." I said with courage.  
  
"."  
  
"Um.anyway, what is your name?"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
The name was really familiar but I had no idea.  
  
"Why are you here anyway, Sasuke?" I said as I sat on the couch.  
  
"."  
  
"Well??"  
  
"." He came closer to me and sat next to me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I backed away a little, pushing myself in though the couch.  
  
"No.I just came here to." he held my chin and whispered. "Oh..nothing.." He said as he let go  
  
of me. I relived. Who was he anyway? How was he related to me?  
  
"Since you are in a comma." he sighed, "you don't remember anything about me..right?"  
  
"Yea.sorry." I replied looking down on the wooden floor of my living room.  
  
".But do you know that I love you?" he said as I felt my eyes widen.  
  
Dragon: That is it for the first chapter~!  
  
Sakura: Dragon.it is so romantic.Are you a boy anyway?  
  
Naruto: I bet Dragon is a boy.  
  
Sasuke: What else?  
  
Dragon: *eyes turning into fire* NANI???  
  
Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: gulp.uh,oh .  
  
Dragon: I'm A GIRL!!!! 12years old, smart, loyal, caring-  
  
Naruto: cool, strong, friendly,  
  
Dragon: ^^*  
  
Sakura: but crazy  
  
Sasuke: but overacting  
  
Naruto: and lazy.  
  
Dragon: Wha..What?? * sob * you guys are so mean!!! * cries *  
  
Naruto: So..sorry.  
  
Sasuke: Sorry  
  
Sakura: um. Anyway R&R!! ^^;; 


	2. Hyuga Hinata

Naruto Fanfiction  
  
~Ok, I know my first chapter was weird. Sorry about it people.?.? I really really hated the first chapter..it was hard to read. Anyway, I hope this chapter will be better than the last chapter.~  
  
#2: Hyuga Hinata   
  
There was a big silence between me and my lover. BUT did he knew that he loved him? I felt sad. All those years we've been together.felt like a time of waste. I wanted to cry and hug him very tight, but I know that won't help to gain back his memories. I came closer to him, as he backed off a little. I wanted to kiss him.I came closer, closer and now almost in touch with our noses.just then I heard the door open slowly. Both of us turned around to see who it was, Hyuga Hinata. She gasped and dropped her bag that she was going to give to Naruto, with pretty decoration all over. I stood up and walked pass her and out the door. 'How can she come just when I was going to kiss him?' I thought. I knew that even when he gained back his memories, he was sure that Naruto won't love him back. Because now he loved Hinata. I sighed and decided to rest. I came back to my beloved house and unlocked my gate. WOW It was a mess. Coming after 5 yesrs.of course it would get messy. I decided to clean after a good rest. But.I wonder how I could get a good rest. I stepped inside my room and softly lied on my bed. I was filled with dust , But I didn't care. I just wanted to rest forever with Naruto. Just to lie down forever. 


	3. The discussion

The Corner:  
  
Dragon: Hello!!  
  
Sakura: Hi Dragon!!  
  
Naruto: Hi~  
  
Sasuke: Huhmp.  
  
Dragon: Well.this time it is going to be.or maybe yaoi. I not sure.but oh yea..and um cool and romantic oh cool and romantic and yea cool.  
  
SSN: -.-;;;;;  
  
Team 7: CAN WE GO TO THE STORY NOW??????  
  
Dragon: OK..OK!! ^^;;;  
  
#3: A discussion   
  
I glared at Naruto, and he was also glaring at the door. I really wanted to ask why he was in here, but I decided to stay quiet. Naruto then asked, "Who was he?" I was sored to stay quiet so I said, "He is Uchiha Sasuke.He left this village long time ago but he came back." "Oh." was his only replies. "Um.Naruto-kun." I said blusing. "Yea." I decided to forget about this and make Naruto-kun happy again. So I said, "I bought this for you. Open it. I..I..Its your favorite.*blush*" "Thank you Hinata-chan!!" He said as he hugged me. "Um.Naruto-kun.I..I..I..ac..ac..ac.ually.*gulp* ac..ac..actually loved you!!!!!!!!!" There was a short silence. Then he said, "I love you too Hinata-chan!!!" AHHH!!! It was a great victory!! Now he knows that I love him!! YAY!! But now it was the hard part. If Naruto-kun gains back his memories then. He'll won't love me back anymore. I need to separate Naruto-kun with Sasuke-kun. That is the only way.Or he won't love me back. He won't love me back... He won't love me back... He won't love me back... He won't love me back...  
  
The Corner:  
  
Dragon: That was ironic.Well anyway.*turns around and sees everybody's gaw drop*  
Hehehe.*smiles*  
  
Sasuke: That's.That's not fair!!!!!  
  
Dragon: But I don't seem to care..because I made a-  
  
Sakura: A love triangle.  
  
Dragon: Exactly. SASUxNARUxHINA !!!!!!  
  
Naruto: @.@ *faints*  
  
Dragon: Oh.well, People!!! Plz R&R!!! Flames welcomed!!  
  
Sakura: ^^;; 


	4. The Evilnees

~~Hello~ I'm here again! Well this time I am wishing to make my stories longer. Thank you for the reviews anyway!~~  
  
#4 The EEEEEVVVIIIILLLL ness..  
  
It was another day and Hinata was planning.her plan to snatch Naruto from Sasuke.  
  
'Um.this is hard. HOW??' she thought.  
  
"Ah!!! I got it!!" she screamed with delight as she heard Neji outside on the hallway, telling her to shut up.  
  
Hinata got a good, eeeeeeevvvviiiillllll idea. Hinata began to laugh.a eeeevvviiiillll laugh.  
  
((Sasuke Pov))  
  
I sighed. Even when Sakura gave me presents, and stuff..I really still fell bad inside me.  
  
Why can I love other person than Naruto?  
  
What is so special about him?  
  
And why is Hinata loving Naruto?  
  
I sighed once again and sat on the grass on my house yard.  
  
Why am I feeling angry?  
  
Is.Is.Is it jealously?? My eyes widen thinking about this. I think I can't sleep today. AGAIN.  
  
((Naruto Pov))  
  
I hate talking about love. It is something to decide on and revenging, feeling jealously, and anger at the same time.  
  
But who do I love more??  
  
I love both of them equally.but who.do I love more?  
  
Argg.. this is giving me a headache.  
  
I better ask Iruka-seinse for some advise.  
  
I ran to Iruka's house. But he was not there.  
  
Maybe sometimes later I could tell him.Who knows?.  
  
I sighed as I walked though the rain.  
  
Then I saw Hinata. So, I waved. She waved me back.  
  
But something was wrong with her. Something was really wrong.  
  
She said, "Good afternoon Naruto-sama. Do you want to come to my house?"  
  
"Why.Why? Won't your family hate me?" I said looking on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto-sama---"  
  
"Hey, when did I become Naruto-sama?" I said backing off.  
  
She sighed and smiled.  
  
I smiled uneasily. SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH HER!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Corner:  
  
Dragon: Whew. Finished!!  
  
Sakura: Wha.what IS wrong with Hinata?!  
  
Dragon: Hehehe.a evil.jealously.Muahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Team 7: -.-;;  
  
Naruto: I never knew Hinata was bad. She is pure you know!!  
  
Dragon: Shut up, idiot.  
  
Sasuke: 'Wasn't that my part?'  
  
Dragon: Sakura, explain it.  
  
Sakura: Explain what?!  
  
Dragon: The review and review thingy!! * whispering harshly *  
  
Sakura: Oh, ok.PEOPLE!! Whether you like it or not, PLZ review!! Remember, Flames welcomed!! * screams her head off *  
  
Dragon: That's my girl~ ^^*  
  
Team 7: ^^;;  
  
P.S~I didn't make the chapter long.AGAIN!! I need some ideas!! FOR THE STORY!!!  
PLZ HELP!! 


	5. Author's Note

Hello~ Oh, this just a author note. I really don't have ideas, so I NEED ideas!!  
  
OK. here is the list of my ideas.  
  
1. Sasuke dies from Hinata's hands!!!! Muahahaha!!!!   
  
2. Naruto gains back his memories just when there is a wedding with Hinata.  
  
3. Hinata relizes that what she was doing is evil.  
  
4. Naruto, after gaining his memories, knew what was going on and decides to leave Konoha.  
  
5. All of them dies. *.*;; of sadness and dispair.   
  
Ok.that was it for my brain to work again.  
  
Now it is you're turn to think!! PLZ leave a review on what you think is the best or your ideas!!  
  
I want to know how you think!!!!  
  
Sinserly: Dragon 


End file.
